1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal houses and, more particularly, to an animal housing for a cat having a furniture configuration in appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,832 (Quinn) discloses cat furniture which includes a pair of front doors covering the front of a generally rectangular structure. A litter box is included in the furniture. An end panel is removable and may be attached to either end or side of the unit. The other end or side, which is open, provides access to the interior of the structure for the cat.
U.S. Pat. 4,021,975 (Calkins) discloses a pet house connected to the interior of a residence. The pet house structure is disposed on the outside of the residence and is connected to the residence by a tunnel. Within the pet house is a litter box and "living" quarters for the cat. The structure is divided into two portions, a litter box portion and a carpeted "living" portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,111 (Runion) discloses a housing in which there is a disposable litter box. The litter box includes a tray and a plastic sleeve which encloses the litter box when the litter box is withdrawn from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,816 (Rhodes) discloses a litter box which includes a pair of fixed, flat ends and an accordion pleated wall between the two ends. One end includes an opening through which a cat goes into and out of the litter box. The litter box may be stored in its folded condition and then expanded for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,568 (Healey) discloses cat furniture in a configuration of a chair. The front of the chair includes an opening and a litter box tray is disposed within the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,575 (Reinaltz) discloses an automatic cat litter box which includes a generally rectangular housing. An opening in the housing allows the cat to go into and out of the housing. Also included in the apparatus is an automatic litter box cleaning and replenishing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,438 (Messmer) discloses a window unit cat litter box system. The system includes a rectangular housing disposed in a window. The window provides automatic ventilation for a litter box. There is a small opening through which the cat moves into and out of the litter box area, and a door pivots to provide access to the litter box itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,455 (Donchey) discloses another window mounted unit, and the unit is portable, and thus may be used to transport a cat. The apparatus does not appear to have a litter box within it. The apparatus comprises a carrying case for a cat mountable in a window.